FRIENDS TO LOVE
by fdj00
Summary: Summer time is over. Waktunya 2 anak remaja ini menyelesaikan liburannya di New York dan kembali lagi ke Korea Selatan untuk sekolah lagi. Sesampainya disana, Euiwoong dihampiri sesosok namja saat ingin membeli minuman untuk beristirahat. Untuk apa namja tersebut menghampirinya?


**FRIENDS**

TO

 **LOVE**

Cast :

Lee Euiwoong

Lim Youngmin

T-M , BXB .

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan berusaha, bukan berjanji."

Lee Euiwoong, anak berusia 17 tahun yang sedang berdiri hanya menunggu panggilan nomor pesawatnya yang akan pergi dari New York ke Korea Selatan, bersama kakaknya, Lim Youngmin. Mereka harus menyelesaikan liburan akhir panas ini karena setelah nya mereka harus mulai sekolah kembali. Orang tuanya sedang ada urusan yang sangat sangat penting di sana. Sudah 15 hari mereka menikmati liburan di New York. Fantastis, mereka lelah belajar bahasa Inggris tetapi sebenarnya mendapat hal-hal baru seperti berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris pun ternyata menyenangkan. Orang tuanya sangat senang melihat kedua anaknya telah berlatih memahami bahasa asing tersebut, sampai lidah mereka terikat seperti tali uglet. Kakaknya pun menghampirinya, setelah bersemedi di toilet. "Sudah pegal memegangi makanan tersebut? Hahahaha maafkan aku, hari ini hyung sudah makan banyak jadi keluar banyak. Eh- oopsie " kata kakaknya sambil mengambil plastik berisi camilan makanan kesukaannya untuk makan di pesawat. Euiwoong menghela, "Kan sudah kubilang, kalau makan jangan terlalu over, sudah 3 kali hyung bolak balik ke toilet. Dan sekarang kau beli camilan terlalu over juga. Yang makan aku saja ya?" tawa euiwoong setelah mengatakan itu. "Enak saja, fifty fifty lah. Oke oke aku akan menjaga kestabilan perutku. Aku akan berusaha bukan berjanji" angkat tangan kanan Youngmin seperti bersumpah akan melakukan itu. Euiwoong hanya tertawa melihat tingkah aneh dari kakaknya tetapi dengan maksud jelas bahwa ia akan melakukan apa yang telah ia katakan. Panggilan nomor pesawat tersebut terdengar oleh mereka berdua, "Hyung, mari kita berangkat." senyum euiwoong melihat kakaknya yang telah menggendong sebuah tas besarnya dan sebuah koper miliknya. "Tetap disamping hyung tampanmu ya? Kalau hilang, hyung tidak ingin menangis lagi. Kau tau hyungmu ini betapa sayangnya kepada adik kecilku ini." Sembari jalan menuju pesawat yang ingin menuju Korea Selatan. "Maafkan aku yang seperti anak kecil berjalan entah kemana. Hehehehe" lalu ia mengikuti kakaknya sambil membawa tas slempangnya dan 2 koper miliknya dan berbicara kepada kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

1 hari telah berlalu, mereka berangkat, terbang, turun kembali melakukan transit, lalu terbang kembali, lalu sampai pada tujuannya di Korea Selatan. Sesampainya disini, mereka langsung keluar bandara mencari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat sejenak. "Haft, hyung duduk sebentar ya." Kata Youngmin sambil mengatur nafasnya saking capeknya berjalan membawa tas besarnya dan menurunkannya dari punggungnya. "Tidak apa, istirahat saja dulu. Aku belikan minum ya? Areanya dekat, aku tak akan hilang." Kata adiknya dan langsung jalan ke toko minum. "Iya adikku, hati hati sepatu licin." tawa youngmin sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dengan cara duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke badan kursi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minuman cola ukuran medium 1 large 1 juseyo" pesan euiwoong kepada kasir di toko tersebut. "2500W." balas pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Euiwoong langsung mencari uang didalam kantong celananya tetapi tidak ada. Euiwoong sedikit panic, "Jamsimanyo." Ia langsung membuka tasnya untuk mencari dompetnya. "Aku saja yang bayar, ini uangnya." Kata anak remaja yang sangat tinggi dibanding dirinya pun membayar apa yang telah dipesan olehnya. Pelayan agak bingung tetapi ia langsung mengambil uangnya dan menunduk berterima kasih. "Itu uangnya 3500W, 1000W untuk 1 Cola ukuran large bisa?" pria remaja itu berbicara kembali kepada pelayan. Euiwoong langsung berdiri melihat pria remaja ini, "Maksudmu apa membayar minumanku? Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa bayar sendiri." Kesal euiwoong sambil bicara kepada pria itu sambil mendongak. "Berterima kasihlah. Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin membantu orang kok. Lagipula aku lihat kau belum juga memegang dompet, berarti belum muncul uang di genggaman tanganmu kan?" kata pria remaja itu sambil mengacak rambutnya. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum manis melihat tingkah remaja tampan tersebut sambil memberi cola pesanan mereka berdua. "Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali." Tunduk pelayan tersebut dan tersenyum. Euiwoong menghela nafas, "Nomor teleponmu berapa? Aku akan menggantinya." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan hp miliknya dan mengetik nomor 010, melihat pria remajanya lagi. "Itu rezekimu hari ini, selamat tinggal." Pria itu langsung kabur meninggalkan toko, euiwoong agak kesal namun langsung tertunduk, memasukkan hpnya kedalam kantong celananya kembali, menggandeng tasnya lagi dan membawa minuman miliknya dan kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Euiwoong langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan dompet miliknya sambil melihat ia menghampirinya juga. "Bayar pake apa? Daun?" ucap kakaknya sambil melihat adiknya bingung. "Maafkan aku, aku lupa lagi. Aku dibayar oleh orang lain, lagi." Tunduk euiwoong sambil duduk disampingnya dan member minuman kepadanya. Namun kepalanya naik kembali dan menoleh kepadanya. "Hyung, aku tau sebenarnya ini rezeki bagiku. Tetapi, aku bukanlah seperti anak kecil yang sedang memberi perhatian supaya aku ditatap kasihan lalu dibayar macam ini." Debat euiwoong sambil meminum cola miliknya. Kakaknya tertawa kembali sambil mengelus rambutnya, "Kamu sudah mulai dewasa, Lee Euiwoong. Hyung bangga padamu. Kalimatmu telah menunjukkan kepada hyung bahwa kamu sudah mengerti jika kau sendiri." Setelah kakaknya membalas ucapannya, ia mencubit pipinya. "1 hal, kalau mau apa-apa jangan langsung kabur, kalau mau apa harus ada alatnya. Masih muda kok pikunan.". Euiwoong kesakitan dan langsung melepaskan tangannya yang mencubit pipinya. "Sakit! Iya iya.. aku akan berusaha bukan berjanji." Euiwoong mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti orang bersumpah, jadi inilah kalimat yang mereka katakan sebagai kebiasaan mereka. "Aku akan berusaha bukan berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

To be, continue?


End file.
